


(Middle-Earth) Roleplaying

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Dom/sub, Geeks, Homophobic Language, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le jour où Andrew et Warren ont tenté de roleplayer des méchants de Tolkien au lit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Middle-Earth) Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le mème 5acts sur les thèmes "Domination et soumission", "Dirty talk" et "Rough sex"

Andrew se réveillait toujours au meilleur moment de ses rêves. Dans ce cas précis, c'était celui où un démon rougeâtre avec des cornes et des ailes de libellule lui servait un sandwich au fromage. D'accord, ce n'était pas spécialement brillant, mais tous les autres moments du rêve avaient été plutôt pires.

Se réveillant en sursaut, il découvrit qu'il s'était endormi sur son plan démoniaque - pas en vrai, c'était une image, pour une fois - pour la conquête de Sunnydale. Puis après s'être endormi il s'était réveillé - cela arrive -, et, réalisa-t-il en agitant mollement les bras et en gémissant vaguement, Warren n'y était probablement pas étranger, car il se tenait à son côté, un sourire aux lèvres et un crayon pointé sur ses côtes. Andrew sentit ses joues rougir, et se retint à grand peine de vérifier si elles ne portaient pas des marques de dés. On ne savait jamais où ces choses allaient se fourrer. Les dés, pas les joues.

"Tu m'as réveillé." dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Puis son cerveau, qui se réveillait toujours un peu après lui, lui expliqua que Warren portait une chemisette légère et ouverte, dévoilant son torse viril et sa réplique de l'Anneau Unique en bronze. Oh.

"Je fais ce que je veux." répondit Warren d'un ton terriblement sûr de lui qui fit frissonner Andrew. Si Warren l'avait éveillé pour certains usages particuliers, il n'avait soudain plus envie de se plaindre. Il baissa la tête, cherchant une érection - pas la sienne, quoique, réalisa-t-il, il s'améliorait de seconde en seconde, à ce niveau.

Warren lui saisit le menton, interrompant son geste. Andrew releva la tête docilement, assez lentement pourtant pour sentir l'autorité de Warren dans la pression de ses doigts.

"Oui." répondit Andrew. "Oui, tout ce que tu veux." Et de fait, Andrew avait d'habitude un quota d'un quart d'heure de bouderie après s'être fait réveiller, mais pas maintenant. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de troublant à offrir à Warren de décider pour lui - décider n'importe quoi - même si Andrew avait de très nettes préférences, maintenant et en général.

"Je vois cela." dit Warren avec un sourire entendu qui fit trembler Andrew depuis les doigts de Warren jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Puis il fit le geste de le projeter sur le divan ; laissant Andrew tomber confortablement, et arriver les jambes légèrement écartées, la bouche entrouverte, le coeur battant. Il faisait bien semblant de se laisser projeter à terre ; peut-être parce que ses jambes étaient déjà un peu molles.

"Tu es vraiment une tafiole." constata Warren ; c'était dit avec une satisfaction presque affectueuse, et donc même si c'était vrai ce n'était pas si terrible. Puis il rejoignit Andrew sur le canapé, se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, prédateur, un genou entre ses cuisses. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Et Andrew voulait que Warren lui arrache ses vêtements et qu'il enlève les siens, qu'il le prenne violemment et qu'il l'embrasse tendrement, qu'il l'insulte et qu'il soit gentil. Et même s'il avait pu choisir, les mots lui auraient manqué pour exprimer ce qu'il désirait, et le courage de dire les laides vulgarités qui semblaient le décrire. Ce qui était une preuve que l'anglais était basé sur un accident majeur de linguistique.

Il tourna la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur l'avant-bras de Warren, échoua parce que ses cheveux étaient maintenus au sol par une main ferme - accidentellement, sans doute. Il gémit de douleur, de plaisir, et un peu d'embarrassement, et adressa plutôt son baiser à l'anneau qui dansait devant ses yeux. La sensation du métal froid sur ses lèvres était plaisante. Andrew aurait souhaité que son baiser ait suffisamment de force pour courir jusqu'au cou de Warren. Et voilà qu'il pensait à ça plutôt qu'au respect et à l'admiration qu'il devait à J.R.R. Tolkien ! Ou au moins, plus ! Andrew constata avec une consternation enfiévrée qu'il était vraiment dingue de Warren.

"Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions." répondit Warren avec un dédain exagéré. Il se pencha, de façon à laisser, exprès cette fois, son anneau agacer les lèvres d'Andrew. "Si tu l'aimes tant, lèche-le un peu plus sérieusement."

Andrew s'exécuta, frissonnant sous la caresse d'un ordre, flattant avec révérence le métal de sa langue. L'Anneau était à Warren, et c'était bon ; il était aussi à un Seigneur du Mal qui l'avait forgé au temps des elfes et de légendes, et cela ne gachait rien, au contraire.

"He, Warren," suggéra-t-il, "on pourrait peut-être faire comme si.. je veux dire, je suis sûr que si Frodo avait demandé à Sam de faire ça... euh... sous l'influence lui-même, sans doute..." En fait, il n'y avait aucune justification crédible. Frodo était un héros et n'aurait jamais fait cela. Mais justement, il y avait à l'imaginer une transgression supplémentaire, un affront au canon qui éveillait toute l'excitation devant l'interdit.

Warren le regarda d'un air... surpris ? consterné ? Peut-être parce que quand il avait demandé à Andrew ce qu'il voulait, il s'attendait à autre chose. Il se reprit pourtant, et répond d'un ton ferme mais joueur. "Je ne joue pas les hobbits. C'est dans mon contrat. Demande à Jonathan."

"Oh. Normal. Après tout, les Seigneurs du Mal sont bien plus cool ! Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de Morgoth et Sauron ?" Si Warren avait refusé plus méchamment, plus fermement, Andrew se serait sans doute interrompu, mais là, il se sentait brûlant de désir en même temps qu'égaré dans son imagination, et la combinaison des deux lui donnait un élan d'excitation auquel il avait du mal à résister. "J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose..."

"Sauf que c'est mon putain d'anneau," interrompit Warren, "et je ne partage pas." Mais il n'était toujours pas en train de dire à Andrew qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, et ajouta, même, un sourire aux lèvres. "Je serai Sauron. A toi de décider pour toi."

Andrew envisagea un nuage de possibilités qui se bousculaient. Un instant, il pouvait être n'importe quoi. Cela aurait été le paradis s'il n'avait pas été un peu pressé, et même ainsi cela avait un délicieux parfum de liberté. Il envisagea les serviteurs de Sauron ; les princes qu'il avait manipulés ; ses victimes ; et ceux qui auraient pu l'être si le livre avait fini différemment, car quand on est dans un lit avec son petit ami, quelle besoin de chronologie ? Voulait-il qu'on le cajole, qu'on le torture, qu'on lui donne des ordres ?

"Je peux être le chef des Nazguls ?" demanda Andrew. "Je veux dire, quand il était humain, Ar-Mûrazôn, le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar ?"

"Il ne s'appelle pas vraiment Ar-Mûrazôn !" réagit Warren. "MERP ne compte pas comme canon !"

"Euh, peut-être ?" Andrew n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Mais Warren était au-dessus de lui, son corps si près mais sans le toucher pourtant, et ce n'était vraiment pas un bon moment pour se lancer dans une grande controverse.

Warren sourit, et se frotta contre lui, son genou insistant entre les jambes d'Andrew, son sexe contre son ventre, un contact bref mais intense, à la fois très satisfaisant et très frustrant. "Mais avoir un nom peut avoir une utilité. Et c'est un bon choix de personnage." Il fronça un sourcil, comme si ce compliment lui avait malencontreusement échapper. "Même s'il se fait tuer par une gonzesse. Mais peu importe, c'est longtemps après."

"Je devrais t'appeler Annatar ?" suggéra Andrew. C'était le surnom qu'avait porté Sauron à cette époque. C'était très important. Aussi, il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme, alors pourquoi pas celle de Warren ? Une forme solide, habituée aussi bien aux duretés de la force qu'au travail manuel et intellectuel de précision...

"Oui, tu devrais, sans même demander." répondit Warren. "Tu devrais, Ar-Mûrazôn, manifester un peu plus de reconnaissance. Je t'ai donné, avec cet anneau, un pouvoir au-delà de ton entendement, sur la magie comme sur les hommes." Warren était déjà dans le rôle, constata Andrew avec admiration. Son assurance, sa froideur, sa satisfaction, n'avaient pas disparu mais étaient devenu subtilement différentes. La main de Warren, toujours prise dans les cheveux d'Andrew, se rapprocha de lui, caressa son cou. "Et maintenant, il est temps de payer."

"Que voulez-vous, Seigneur Annatar ?" demanda Andrew d'une voix mal assurée. "Je vous cèderais avec joie mes armées, si vous aviez des ennemis ; mon or, si tous vos désirs n'étaient pas exaucés ; mon bras, s'il valait le vôtre."

"Ne devines-tu point ?" demanda Warren en pressant sa gorge, rien qui empêche Andrew de respirer, juste l'ombre d'une possibilité.

"Voulez-vous donc ma vie ?" demanda Andrew d'une voix quelque peu étouffée. "Je ne vois guère comment je pourrais vous servir ensuite."

"Ne te sous-estime pas." dit Warren avec un sourire glacé, et Andrew frissonna en pensant aux millénaires où il - où le Roi-Sorcier - servirait Sauron sous forme d'esprit à peine incarné. "Mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche aujourd'hui."

"Alors, voulez-vous... me posséder, moi ?"

Warren éclata d'un rire qui rampa dans les entrailles d'Andrew, l'amenant aux confins du désir et de l'excitation. "Pas au sens où tu l'entends. Mais je vois que tu n'as pas l'air effrayé, malgré la tache que cela apporterait à ton honneur. Es-tu courageux à ce point, ou ton désir a-t-il outrepassé ta fierté ? Si toi tu le veux, il ne m'en coûtera pas de te prendre."

"Cessez de vous moquer de moi !" Ce n'est pas parce qu'Andrew était confus de désir que le Roi-Sorcier l'était aussi - ou peut-être un peu quand même - mais il avait certainement eu plus de fierté que lui - ce n'était pas très difficile.

"Je vois que je t'ai blessé." dit Warren. Il caressa le cou d'Andrew, son menton, se frottant encore contre sa jambe. "Cessons de parler de ce prix à payer. Tu n'auras pas à offrir. Je le prendrai moi-même. En fait, si tu veux que nous nous rapprochions, il te suffit de dire que cela te plairait. Nous sommes entre rois civilisés. Et sinon, il et suffit de m'expliquer que ce désir n'a jamais traversé ta tête."

Andrew hésita - ce n'est pas qu'il hésitait sur la réponse, mais...

"Je connais peu de gens qui n'ont pas eu de désirs pour vous." dit-il en rougissant - quoique pas autant que s'il avait dit quelque chose d'équivalent en son propre nom. "Je ne fais pas exception." Il était moins embarrassant de ridiculiser le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar que soi-même. Quand on ne l'avait pas en face de soi, bien sûr.

Warren le touchait si peu, mais chacune des pressions qu'il exerçait sur ses hanches, son torse, rendait Andrew plus avide. "Et as-tu l'intention de supplier ?"

Vraiment, si cela avait été in character, Andrew l'aurait fait sans hésiter. "Je n'irai pas si loin."

"Il faudra bien que cela suffise." Andrew resta immobile, presque sans respirer, alors que Warren, se tournant légèrement sur le côté, baissait rudement son pantalon et son slip, en même temps. L'air frais courut sur son érection brûlante.

Warren se redressa sur ses genoux. "Retourne-toi !" exigea-t-il. Andrew se laissa rouler sur le côté et fit facilement un demi-tour complet, malgré l'étroitesse du divan ; une des rares prouesses athlétiques dont il était capable. Warren le récompensa en insérant un doigt - mystérieusement lubrifié, mais on ne pouvait pas faire attention à tout - dans son cul. Andrew se cambra.

"Je crois que ton corps supplie tout seul, pédale." continua Warren. C'était entièrement vrai. C'était terriblement excitant. Mais c'était aussi, incontestablement, une mauvaise chose à dire.

"C'est trop moderne, comme mot." protesta Andrew. "Enfin, pas tant que ça, mais ça ne marcherait pas en Terre du Milieu, encore moins au second Âge !"

Warren poussa un très long soupir.

Cependant, quand il se remit à s'intéresser à son cul et à faire des commentaires, son flot d'accusations ressemblait plus à "Maudit sodomite." ou "Ignoble inverti." et même si c'était globalement insultant, et fait pour ça, Andrew avait de quoi être fier que sa remarque ait été prise en compte, et pouvait protester pour de bonnes raisons.

"Je ne supporterai pas plus d'humiliations !" dit-il d'un ton orgueilleux pas très bien imité, car il pouvait supporter beaucoup plus d'humiliations. "Je suis un de vos vassaux, Annatar, pas un de vos sujets... non, seul un esclave tolèrerait cela !"

"Je crois que si." répondit Warren, d'une voix plus moqueuse, moins ferme qu'à son habitude, insérant un second doigt. "Je crois même que tu vas supplier pour que je continue."

Ce n'est pas qu'Andrew ne voulait pas. Bien sûr, il aurait supplié pour que Warren ne s'arrête pas - même si la menace n'avait pas été soulevée pour le moment. Il aurait même pu supplier juste pour l'étrange plaisir de le faire, sauf qu'il n'était pas certain d'en trouver le courage s'il n'était pas soutenu par la caractérisation.

"Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?"

"C'était supposé être une surprise." dit Warren. Andrew ne pouvait pas le voir, mais rien que ce qu'il entendait de son sourire le faisait vaciller.

Puis Warren eut un geste brusque, se colla à lui, le ventre contre son dos, une main sur son cou à nouveau, son sexe dur frottant contre ses fesses.

"Parce que tu vas abandonner ton libre-arbitre." dit-il d'une voix dure. "Comment as-tu pu ne pas le comprendre ? Parce que l'anneau que tu portes peut te permettre de contrôler les hommes de Terre du Milieu, mais grâce à celui que je porte au cou, il me permet de te contrôler, toi." Warren laissa son anneau passer près de l'oreille de Warren, pendre à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision, captivant son regard. "Oh, tu n'as jamais su à quel point tu étais à moi, à quel point ton esprit, ton corps et ta vie étaient à moi. En ce moment, n'est-ce pas, tu voudrais échapper à mon emprise, prendre ton épée, la retourner contre moi ? Je ne te retiendrai pas physiquement. Je te laisse constater que tu ne peux pas."

Andrew ne remua pas un muscle. Il n'avait pas envie de découvrir qu'il pouvait bouger ; il n'avais pas envie de découvrir qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et puis, il avait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter et plus avec cette idée d'impuissance qui emplissait son esprit avec ce cercle de métal qui se balançait devant ses yeux.

"Je pourrais te faire supplier, maintenant." dit Warren. "Je pourrais te faire dire tout ce que je veux. Mais je serai généreux : je ne te demanderai que la vérité. Que veux-tu, maintenant ?"

Les désirs cachés - pas si bien cachés - d'Andrew semblèrent exploser, comme une fontaine qui, en jaillissant, emportait la pudeur, l'embarras et tout le reste sur son passage.

"Je vous en prie," s'exclama-t-il. "Prenez-moi maintenant. Que j'aie cela au moins si je ne peux expérimenter votre pouvoir d'une autre façon. Que ma faiblesse devienne votre force, si elle ne peut pas devenir la mienne, et... oh, maintenant, je vous en prie." Sinon, ce sera vraiment difficile de rester dans l'esprit, pensa Andrew, mais heureusement il ne le dit pas. Et Warren ne le fit pas attendre, s'enfonçant en lui fermement, presque brusquement, mais en même temps il malaxait son sexe, et la brutalité en devenait une part d'un univers ancien et terrifiant, mais distillée sous sa forme la plus délicieuse, dans la sécurité d'une illusion.

Ils avaient été tous les deux à l'extrême limite de cultiver leurs désirs et de les retenir, aussi leur accouplement, presque muet maintenant si ce n'est quelques gémissements, écrasé sous le pur plaisir charnel, fut bref mais forcené, les laissant haletants, collés l'un à l'autre dans la sueur et la paresse, en un anéantissement délicieux.

Il y eut un long moment avant qu'Andrew puisse rassembler ses esprits, reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles, et parler à nouveau.

"Moi je les trouve très bien, les noms des Nazguls de MERP. Ils ne sont pas canon, mais ils ne sont pas contradictoires avec le canon."

Warren lui tapa dessus avec un oreiller, ce qui prouvait totalement sa défaite morale.


End file.
